Flora Am-Céim
'''Flora Am-Céim '''is one of the 32 contestants in the BNHA OCT5, selected by judge "SlimeBoy - Arceus." Bio: Flora Am-Céim (ahm-seem) is the first of thirteen daughters born to a family that has been living in Wexford since when it was first settled by the vikings. Said to be descendants of the same viking clan, Flora's forerunners have instilled upon their descendants the need to practice martial training, a pastime now that has been key to the families tradition for centuries. As such, due to the extensive training she has received since her childhood, Flora has been hailed as the strongest bonny lass upon the Emerald Isle. Of course, fame breeds jealousy, and amongst her sisters, most held her in contempt. As they grew up, one by one each sister began to unlock their quirk... except for Flora. As the years went on, her parents wondered if she would be quirk-less, a blemish on the family name in the modern age... until she up and vanished on them. Somehow, to the astonishment of the family, she had popped up in Dublin, a two hour drive from their historic home. When the family arrived, they found Flora jumping around, giddy like a wee lass. After the experience, Flora knew she had a quirk, and understood how it triggered. Of course, teleporting miles away and landing head first on the ground isn't the best introduction to one's quirk, but they build them strong in Ireland. Appearance: Built like an oak and tall as one, Flora stands at 6'7", weighing in at REDACTED, and able to deadlift 700lbs. She's not particularly faster then anyone else with how big she is, but she has a strong, athletic frame that would put most marathon runners to shame. Blazing orange hair is draped down her neck in a long braided line reaching her waist, with a peek-a-bang partially covering her right eye. Outfits: Her casual attire consists of a traditional plaid kilt skirt with a simple sleeveless dress shirt, socks, sneakers, and leather gloves. Her Hero Uniform consists of a simple black bodysuit that reaches to the elbows and knees, with sturdy metal gauntlets and boots that cover the rest. Additionally, she wears a viking Hjalmar helmet to cover her head, and has a small mace tied into the end of her braid as an additional weapon. Quirk: Can mark non-animal objects with "Runes" that allow the user to teleport to them if they're active. Fine Details: Flora can place a viking runes with the tip of any finger aside from her thumbs on any surface except for humans and animals. If she so wishes to, she can place up to eight at a time using all of her fingers. Once she does so, she can teleport to the rune by pressing her thumb into the tip of a finger that has placed a rune. Doing so will trans"port" her to the rune, though she has little control over her positioning will turn out unless she can see the spot. Porting has no distance restrictions and causes Flora to move at a rate of 100ft/1sec (or roughly 70mph) to her destination in a straight line from where she starts. Abilities: Basic Rune - Flora places a rune with her index to pinky finger to mark something. Rune are visible to the naked eye, but cannot be removed by anyone but Flora. Range: Unlimited, Charge Time: Limited to 8, Cooldown: None, Duration: 8 Hours accumulative. Basic Port - Flora touches her thumb with the end of any finger that has placed a rune to teleport to wherever it was placed. Doing so will also remove any momentum she had prior to porting. While on cooldown, she cannot remove any rune she has used. Range: Unlimited, Charge Time: 4 seconds per Finger, Cost: 8sec per 1sec of travel (minimum cost of 1 second). Advanced Shortport - While mid-port, Flora can cause herself to stop at any point between where she started and the rune she was heading too. This will cause the rune at the other end to vanish prematurely and causes the travel cost to increase by a multiplier of 2.5. Range: N/A, Charge Time: None, Cost: 20sec per 1 sec traveled + rune being used. Advanced Placement - Normally when Flora ports to a rune, it will randomly place her somewhere in the vicinity of where the rune is and she has to adjust. With Placement, she is able to control where she'll port in if she is capable of seeing the location. Doing so causes the travel cost to increase by a multiplier of 5. Range: Within eyesight. Charge Time: None, Cost: 40sec per 1 sec travel. Weaknesses: Runeport runs on a Timer that allots 4 hours time per day. This means that if Flora places one rune, it can remain for 4 hours. If she placed eight runes, then she could only keep them up for 30 minutes. After the Timer runs out, the quirk is unusable till 0:00 UTC (Midnight in Ireland). Additionally, in the event her fingers surface becomes obstructed (dust, grim, Crying Breakfast Friends! stickers, etc.) and she cannot properly touch her thumb and the finger together, she is incapable of using that finger for her quirk. Any runes placed by that finger will remain though and continue to tick away at her timer. She can only use that finger again once whatever is obstructing it is removed. Fighting Style: For Flora, her quirk is her ace in the hole, preferring to get in and dirty with most adversaries. In the event she's in a pinch or needs to get things done fast, she will use her quirk to dodge and strike out in blind spots after porting out and in. She's also very well adapt at aerial combat, using her quirk and raw strength to juggle people into the air not unlike a fighting video game. Stats: Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5